


Blueberry Pie

by papyruswiki



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Toriel bakes a different kind of pie than usual to surprise her family.
Relationships: Snowdin Shopkeeper/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Blueberry Pie

QC was finally returning home after a tiring day at her shop. She couldn’t wait to get to the house, take off her shoes, and have a good nap on the couch.

But when she opened the front door, a tantalizing, fruity smell reached her nose, and suddenly she forgot her weariness.

“Whatcha up to, Tori?” she called to her wife, though she had a hunch.

As QC had thought, Toriel was in the kitchen, up to her elbows in blueberries and pie fixings. “Hello, QC, my dear! I am trying a new kind of pie today. Well, sort of new. I have not made blueberry pie since before the Great War, since they were not any in the Underground. I thought that I would try my hand at it again.”

“Need any help?”

“No, no. Well—” Toriel paused. “If you could, perhaps, distract Frisk until I put this in the oven? They have a tendency to steal the fruit I put into my pies. They have been out in the backyard for a while, since before I started this.”

“Sure thing, hon.”

So QC went out to play with Frisk and their brother Flowey until she saw that Toriel had come out onto the deck and was smiling at them. QC smiled back and came back to her, leaving Frisk and Flowey arguing over what they were going to do next.

“You know, you always say motherhood does not feel like something you would be good at. But I think it suits you very well,” Toriel said gently as QC stood next to her and leaned over the railing.

“Well, I had some practice with my sister’s kids,” QC sighed. “Still, it’s definitely different when the kids are yours.”

“Indeed,” Toriel agreed. “But you have been a great help ever since we got together. In truth, I do not think I could do this alone, up here on the surface.”

“It’s no problem, Tori. At this point, I wouldn’t give any of it up for the world.”

After a long time of watching the kids play, Toriel said the pie should be done. “How about you and I go inside and get some first?” She winked.

“Fine by me. I’m starving.”

Toriel gave the pie a few minutes to cool, then cut a thick slice for QC. The rabbit took a small bite, as it was still steaming. “Mmmm… perfect. Might be your best pie yet!”

“Well, now…” Toriel blushed, but she looked very pleased. “It is good to know I have not lost my skills for making fruit pies.”

“You, losing skills? Nah. Come on, get some for yourself and sit with me.”

Toriel cut a slice for herself and sat next to QC at the table, taking a bite after a minute. “You are correct. This is very good, if I do say so myself.” She smiled, then, unexpectedly, planted a kiss on QC’s temple.

QC blushed and rubbed Toriel’s shoulder. “We should probably get the kids soon…”

“Should we? Perhaps we can finish this off between us. They do not have to know,” Toriel joked.

“You are a devilish woman, Tori.”

That only drew laughter from the goat monster.

Though they didn’t finish the pie between them, they did eat a good bit of it, all the while talking and laughing without a care in the world. QC didn’t even feel tired anymore.

There was something about Toriel that always made her feel fired up, and she was forever grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "blue"
> 
> since I'm finishing off old series, I'm coming back around to this one. I've been on a bit of a roll with writing lately, so we'll see how fast I can get that done.
> 
> **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
